Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Burdock
by TheLegendaryMew
Summary: What if Bardock was transported into the future by Freeza's supernova? Find out in this exciting story. Starting at the Saiyajin saga, to Burori, and eventually to the Majin Boo saga. May go into Super. Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Burdock**_

 _ **My second fanfic. The first one isn't going away, I promise. It's just that I'm starting to drift away from the main story, and it's not as easy writing it.**_

" _We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work," Burdock claimed. "Oh yeah, there is one last thing." He said as a blue sphere formed in his hand. "This is for all the people we killed in your name!" He exclaimed. "I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here!" Burdock yelled. Freeza only laughed maniacally, as the blast got absorbed into Freeza's supernova. "Huh? No way!" He exclaimed. Freeza's supernova only got larger and larger. Freeza laughed again, firing the supernova at Planet Vegeta. "No way!" He yelled, as the blast came down at him. "Yes, I see now. Kakarot will beat Freeza," He said, as his last words. "KAKAROOOT!" That was his last memory, as the supernova came down to Planet Vegeta._

Burdock was lying in the middle of a field, unconscious. He woke up when a deer started licking his face. He got up, and looked at his hands. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "How am I alive?" The scouter beeped. "How is my scouter still intact?" It detected a power level of 1200. "Raditz?" He asked himself.

He flew over there, hoping it was Raditz. He didn't know why, but he hoped it was Raditz. When he was over there, he saw something that looked like a snail, Raditz, and… Kakarot. "Raditz?" Burdock asked. Raditz looked up, and said, "Father? What are you doing here? I thought you were killed along with everyone else when the meteor hit Planet Vegeta." "Yes, it seems as if I travelled in time," he responded. "Wait, what do you mean by 'Father'?" Goku asked. "Kakarot, I am your father," Burdock replied, not looking up from the ground. Goku had his eyes bulging out. "What?! My father?!" He exclaimed. "That's absurd! You should've died when the meteor hit planet Vegeta!" Raditz claimed. "Sorry to break it to you Raditz, but Freeza blew it up," he responded to the long haired warrior.

"W-What?!" Raditz was shocked. "No, he didn't! Lord Freeza would never betray us!" "Am I supposed to know what's going on here?" Goku asked, but Raditz ignored him. "Look, we need to team up to beat Freeza," Burdock told them. "With our forces combined, we can beat him." "Look, uhh, dad, who is this Freeza character?" Goku asked. "Is he strong?" "He's stronger than you can even imagine," replied Burdock. "Hold on now," Piccolo said. "What's going on?" Burdock and Raditz just ignored him. "Don't ignore me!" Piccolo said, rushing Burdock. Burdock caught his fist easily, and said without even looking at him, "Don't challenge me, slug." He turned around, punching him, and knocking him 15 yards back. "Maybe Kakarot's child can help us too," Raditz responded. "Kakarot has a son?" Burdock asked. "Yeah, he's in the space pod over there," Raditz responded. "I'll go get him," Goku said, and rushed over to the space pod. "D-Daddy?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, son, it's me. Don't worry, I'll get ya out."

* * *

"I sure hope Goku and Gohan are all right," Bulma said. "Yeah, I don't want to know what Chi-Chi would do to us if they got hurt," the turtle hermit replied. "Hey guys, I think I see it!" Kuririn exclaimed.

* * *

Goku walked back to the pair of Saiya-Jins with a kid in his arms. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Vegeta and Nappa will be coming over in a year," Raditz told the Goku lookalike. "Who's Vegeta and Nappa?" Goku asked. "Nappa is the Saiya-Jin General," Burdock responded. "And Vegeta is the prince of the Saiya-Jins. Both are incredibly powerful, although I could probably take Nappa. Last time I checked, I had a power level of 3,300." Burdock said. "Although, with my near death experiences with Freeza and the Kanassans, I should be at least 8,000." "What are Power Levels?" Goku wondered. "Raditz said I was at 416. Is that good?" "Good for earthlings, maybe, but you're not as strong as the average Saiya-Jin baby," Raditz responded. "The average Saiya-Jin baby is at 500." "Man, then I better start training! Will you guys be my training partners?" "Sure, I don't see why not," Burdock responded. "I guess I'll come," Raditz said. "Gohan, do you want to train with me?" Goku asked his son. "Uhhh, sure," He nervously replied. "All right, let's do it!" Goku said happily. "I'm going to inform Nappa and Vegeta that we got some more people to battle Freeza," Raditz said. "Come on, I have a good training spot," Goku said, still with a grin on his face.

* * *

 _ **Ok, first chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't worry, I won't cancel my other story. I'll hopefully get the next chapter of TNS done in the next week. Hope you enjoyed! Power Levels:**_

 **Goku: 416**

 **Piccolo: 408**

 **Raditz: 1,200**

 **Burdock (Pre Zenkai): 3,300**

 **Burdock (Post Kanassa Zenkai): 6,000**

 **Burdock (Post Freeza Zenkai): 12,500**


	2. Chapter 2

**Five months have passed since Son Goku, Burdock, Raditz, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yajirobe started training. Yamucha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Piccolo, and Yajirobe trained at Kami's, while the remaining trained at Mount Paozu. Will they be able to complete their training? Find out now on Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Burdock!**

"Come on, hit me with all you got!" Burdock said to the almost five-year-old child. "I'm trying to Grampa Burdock, but you're too fast," Gohan replied to his new grandfather. Gohan tried to rush Burdock, but he missed, and ended up losing his balance. Burdock followed with a punch to the cheek, knocking him back. "Come on kid, I'm not even using a third of my power," Burdock taunted. Gohan tried to rush him again, but the result being the same. "Gohan, Goku, Burdock, Raditz! Time to eat!" Chi-Chi called. They all rushed inside the house. "You know, it's been difficult to feed four Saiya-jins, but I've been starting to get the hang of it," Chi-Chi smiled. "Yfu knaw, fys izs ralle gawd!" Goku said with his mouth full, but Raditz wasn't eating. "Anything wrong, Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked. "I'm just angry about how Vegeta and Nappa called us traitors, and are coming to attack us," Raditz said. "Oh, right. Them. We can just train a lot and beat them, right?" Goku asked. "As much as I hate to admit it, you have no idea who you're talking about," Burdock said. " _Prince Vegeta"_ he said, disgusted, "is easily stronger than me." "S-Stronger?!" Goku and Gohan shouted. "Yes. Much stronger," Raditz replied. "We need to start training seriously If we want to beat them."

* * *

 **Eleven months have come and passed since they started training. They have been making great progress, but will it be enough to beat the Saiya-jins?**

* * *

As Kuririn sparred with Ten, Mr. Popo noticed they have become strong. Each one of them except Chaozu is stronger than him. "Kami, they're making great progress, aren't they?" Mr. Popo told the guardian. "Yes, but I doubt it will be enough to beat the Saiya-jins," Kami replied. "Everyone!" Kami told them all. They immediately stopped sparring. "What is it, Kami-Sama?" Ten asked. "The Saiya-jins will come in a week," Kami told them. "I need you to all be prepared. I will permit you to leave The Lookout only to train with Goku and the others. I absolutely need to make sure you will win. Training with three and a half Saiya-jins and a demon won't be an easy task, you know." "Or you can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." "Hyperboliwhat?' Yamucha asked. "It is a room where you can spend a year of training in there, but it will be a year out here," Kami said. "The downside is that only two people can go in at a time, and you can only stay in there for two days." "If everyone worked together, everyone can go in there with a partner once if they go for a day," Kami added. "W-What?! That's amazing!" Ten exclaimed. "Who will go first?" Kami asked. "I'll go in," said Kuririn. "I guess I'll go in there as well," Ten said. "Ok, I'll lead the way. Everyone else, come."

* * *

"Behind this door?" Chaozu asked. "Yes," Kami said. "Kuririn and Tenshinhan, please enter." They did as they were told, and entered the room.

* * *

"Wow, is this the place?" Ten was amazed. "Yeah, looks like a white void," Kuririn replied. "I remember Kami saying something about food on the way here. Whatever, let's go!"

* * *

Goku hit Raditz right in the cheek, knocking him back. He followed up with a Meteor Combo, hitting every part of his body he could. Just in time, Raditz grabbed his arms and kicked his gut. He followed with a double axe handle, sending him crashing to the ground. "Saturday Crush!" He cried, sending an energy sphere crashing down to him. He vanished, and got behind Raditz, clothes torn, and hit him with a double axe handle. "Ka…" He chanted. "Me…" "Ha…" "Me…" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried, making a crater in the ground. A figure emerged from the crater. "BEGONE!" Raditz cried. The two beams clashed, forming a pink and blue ray of light. The Kamehameha got a slight edge, being fired earlier, though it struggled to keep the beam at bay. It eventually overpowered the Kamehameha, firing at Goku. Goku dodged it narrowly, a bit of his skin burnt a little bit of his gi burnt off. Raditz didn't give up, going at Goku and kicking him in the air, and then going at him with a barrage of punches and kicks. He punched him in the gut, knocking him down to the ground. Raditz descended and said, "Give up, Kakarrot?" Goku chuckled and said, "Yeah, you're too much for me. I might not be the sharpest knife in the shed, but I know when to give up." "Let's check and see how Dad and Gohan are doing."

* * *

There was a bruised Gohan, with scratches and blood all over him, while Burdock was mildly cut. "Come on kid, show me your full power!" "Give it all you got!" Gohan rushed at him, only for his punches to be blocked with one hand. Gohan ducked down, and brought both of his feet up to kick the opponent. It hit Burdock in the gut, and then followed with a high kick, a kick to the side, and then a double axe handle, sending Burdock into the ground. Gohan chased after, and said "ROCK!" Sending a punch to his face. "SCISSORS!" He cried, sending two fingers to the opponent's eyes. "PAPER!" He exclaimed, sending a slap to his face. Gohan descended, and sat down, out of breath, and near unconsciousness. Then he heard, "Gohan!" "D-Daddy?" Gohan asked. "Good job, kid. You've improved," Gohan heard a voice behind him. It was Burdock, slightly out of breath, and minor cuts and bruises where Gohan had hit him. "But I think we better go home. The reason I trained out here is because of that woman. Whatever she does to me, I'll accept it." Burdock said. "No need to," Goku said with a grin. "We have Senzu Beans. We can go to Karin Tower and get them." He looked to Gohan. "Hold on for a second, Gohan. I'll be right back,"

* * *

Goku popped up and said, "Hey Karin-sama, can I have some Senzu Beans?" Karin let out a slight yell and said, "Goku, you never cease to amaze me. Anyways, since you're up here for some Senzu Beans for Gohan, I'll give you some." Karin tossed him a pouch. "It contains fifteen Senzus. Use them wisely." "Okay, Karin-sama, I will! Thanks!" Goku said, as he flew (looking like he teleported) back to Burdock. "Got them!" He said excitedly. He gave the Senzu to Gohan. After a second, the wounds closed. "Gohan, let's go home." "Ok, sure Daddy!" Gohan said with a smile across his face. The quartet walked home.

* * *

 **Alright, another chapter done. Here are the Power Levels.**

 **Goku (5 Months): 1560**

 **Raditz (5 Months): 2000**

 **Gohan (5 Months): 420**

 **Burdock (5 Months): 14,000**

 **Goku (11 Months): 6400**

 **Gohan (11 Months): 2000**

 **Raditz (11 Months): 6500**

 **Burdock (11 Months): 17,500**

 **Burdock (Suppressed against Gohan): 2400**

 **Yamucha (11 Months): 1500**

 **Tenshinhan (11 Months): 1950**

 **Kuririn (11 Months): 1750**

 **Mr. Popo: 1,100**

 **Kami: 400**

 **Chaozu (11 Months): 610**

 **Wow, those were a lot of power levels. Anyways, on to the reviews: (Bold = Me)**

SuperSaiyan15:

I like the story so far, but I just want to say that after Bardock faced Frieza, he had a power level of 12500. **Alright, changed it. And thank you!**

* * *

Super Pank 13: I think that this one was very fast paced.

You should try slowing down a little and work on dialogues. You should also work on adding some filler.  
I know that writing dialogues and filler is very difficult and sound no fun at all. But, if everything is fast paced, your characters would get a little out of character.  
I too feel like jumping right to the main plot. Have you found yourself a beta reader? **No, I have not. But thanks for the advice! I'll use it.**

 **Well, this was a long chapter. Over 1.3k words in this chapter alone! Anyways, please review. Constructive Criticism is always helpful, but don't flame me. Anyways, see you next Thursday! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys, sorry for the bad news (Might be good to some of you), but I'm going to focus on this story for now on. I will no longer update my other story weekly. There might be a few updates here and there, but for now, I'm going to be focusing on this. Sorry Ranfanfan, I'll include your OC in this fic if you want to.**_

 _ **Languages:**_

 **Bold Underlines = Saiya-jin Speak**

 _ **Bold Italic = Nameksei-jin (Namekian Language)**_

Underlined = Coldian (Unofficial name for Frieza's Language)

 _Italic = Thinking_

' _Italic Quotes' = Telepathic Message_

* * *

 **It's been eleven months since Raditz' arrival. In one day, the Saiya-jins will arrive. Everyone has trained hard, but will it be enough? Find out now.**

Piccolo punched Yajirobe's gut, knocking the breath out of him. Yajirobe countered with a punch to the face. He then followed it with an uppercut to the demon's chin, making him go into the air. Yajirobe takes after him, sending a flurry of punches. He then used a double axe handle, making Piccolo crash down. "Heh, wow," Piccolo said as he got up. "You bruised me. I'm shocked," he grinned. "But that won't be enough!" Piccolo said as he yelled a battle cry. He flew over to Yajirobe. He shouted " **Full** **Power** **Shōgekiha** _ **!**_ "As a blast was sent out in all directions. Yajirobe barely had enough time to block, let alone dodge. As the blast faded, a figure could be seen. Yajirobe uncrossed his arms from the X, breathing heavily. His clothes were ripped to shreds, and blood was everywhere. "I think that's enough for today," Yajirobe said, while sitting down. "Come on, you can't get healed up by sitting around. The Saiya-jins come tomorrow," Piccolo said to the samurai, as they walked to the palace.

* * *

In the Son home, there were four people eating breakfast. "Kakarrot, the Saiya-jins come tomorrow. We should start pushing ourselves to the limits," Burdock said, while finishing his sixth bowl of rice. Goku just nodded. "Grandpa, do you think we'll be able to beat the Saiya-jins?" Gohan asked. "To be honest, I have no idea." Burdock responded. "We may or may not. Anyways, we need to train more." "Let's go." Burdock said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Here we are," Burdock said as he landed in the usual training area. "Kakarrot, you wouldn't mind fighting the boy, would you?" "Sure, no problem!" Goku responded in a cheery tone, while Burdock flew off. "Gohan, are you ready?" "Yeah!" Gohan responded, getting into a fighting stance. Goku rushed him, extending an arm. Gohan raised an arm to block it, but at the last second he jumped and kicked Gohan on the head. Gohan clutched his head in pain, and Goku sent an elbow to his stomach. To his surprise, he blocked it. Just barely. Gohan extended his arm, and sent a Ki Blast right to Goku's head. "ROCK!" He exclaimed, sending a fist to his face. "SCISSORS!" He shouted again, sending two fingers to Goku's eyes. "PAPER!" He said again, sending a slap right across his face. Goku countered with a knee to his gut, knocking the wind out of him, and then gave him a double axe handle. "Gohan, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Gohan elbowed him in the gut, making him double over, then he uppercut him, sending him flying. He chased after him, giving him a double axe handle. "Ka…." He chanted. Goku stopped himself midair, and charged a beam of his own. "Ka…" Goku said. "Me… Ha… Me…" They said in unison. "HAAA!" They both shouted. The blue beams clashed, making a light show. Goku's Kamehameha overpowered Gohan's Kamehameha eventually, but Gohan dodged it, and a little bit of his gi was torn off. "Ready to stop, son?" Goku asked with a smile. "N… No. Let's keep going," Gohan replied, breathing heavily.

* * *

As Burdock and Raditz landed, they immediately broke into a fighting stance. Burdock was the first toattack, pulling his right fist back. Raditz barely blocked this, and kicked his side. Burdock had to lower his fist for a second, and block it. Raditz saw an opportunity to punch him again, but Burdock ducked. He punched Raditz in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. Raditz regained his breath, and hit him with a double axe handle. He was knocked in the ground, and elbowed in the back. Burdock got up quickly, and elbowed Raditz. He followed with a kick, knocking him back.

He shot an energy wave with one hand, throwing him back farther. Raditz stopped himself midair. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He shouted, throwing two pink beams from both hands. Burdock blocked, hoping to negate the damage. The smoke cleared, revealing Burdock still standing, a few cuts and bruises.

"Good, but not good enough," Burdock said. Burdock rushed Raditz, his fist drawn back, and it appeared to be on fire. "Wha?" Raditz questioned. It hit him, and his armor shattered on impact. It felt like getting hit by a planet on fire. Raditz stumbled back, and barely avoided a left jab from Burdock, followed by narrowly blocking an elbow. Raditz counterattacked by a front snap kick, sending him back. Burdock seemingly vanished behind him, and concentrated his Ki into his fist, setting him on fire, but it was blue, almost white.

He attempted to jab Raditz in the back, but he blocked his fist. "You don't think I expected that?" Raditz questioned, while Burdock noticed his hand had white fire surrounding it. Raditz smirked, and hit him square in the chest. Burdock cried out in pain, but he regained his balance, and countered with a backflip and an energy wave. "Let's go see how Kakarrot is doing," Burdock told the Saiya-jin. They flew off to Goku and Gohan.

* * *

They were both out of breath, but one was considerably more damaged than the other. Gohan had blood coming from his left arm, had his clothes torn to shreds, and one eye swollen shut. Goku had a bit of blood coming from his lip, and a little bit of his clothes were torn. "Want a Senzu, Gohan?" Goku asked nicely. "Sure," Gohan responded. Goku tossed him a Senzu Bean. "You know, the Saiya-jins come tomorrow. We have to be in top shape," Goku said to the five-year-old. "Hey, it's Uncle Raditz and Grandpa Burdock!" Gohan exclaimed happily. When Raditz and Burdock landed, Goku said, "Wow, you guys are pretty beat up. Here's a Senzu Bean." Raditz and Burdock chewed on the bean, making a loud crunching noise. "Let's head home."

 **A day has passed. Will these ten warriors be able to defeat the Saiya-jins? Find out now.**

* * *

The Son family just got finished with a training session. "Dad, do you sense that?" Gohan asked worriedly. "Yes son, those must be the Saiya-jins." "Burdock! Raditz! Come on!" Goku yelled, as they flew off.

* * *

When they got to the battle site, they saw three figures. On the right, there was a tall and bulky man with a bald head, a mustache, and black armor with yellow shoulder pads. On the left, there was a shorter man with spikey hair, and white armor with yellow shoulder pads, and in front of them was Piccolo. They both seemed to have devices on their faces. "Raditz, I would expect Nappa to betray us, but you?" Vegeta said. "It isn't too late to join us." "Vegeta, isn't that Burdock?" Nappa questioned. "Yes, I thought he died along with Planet Vegeta when the meteor hit." "Oh well. Let's check their Power Levels," Nappa said while clicking his scouter. "Kakarrot is at 800, The Nameksei-jin is at 900, Burdock is at 1600, Raditz is at 1300, and the kid is at 400. A little bit high, but nothing we can't handle." "Nameksei-jin? What's a Nameksei-jin?" Piccolo asked. "Really? You don't know what a Nameksei-jin is?" Vegeta asked. "They're an alien race, and from the stories I've heard, they created the Dragon Balls." Vegeta replied. "Kakarrot, where are those friends of yours?" Raditz whispered. "They should be here any moment," Goku responded. Just then, the scouter beeped. "Oh, more coming in?" Vegeta said.

"Four of them, almost all of them with a power level of above 1000, but one is at 610," Nappa stated. Just then, four figures were visible. A bald midget with the same outfit Goku is in, a taller man with long hair in a Turtle Hermit gi, a white midget with a blue shirt and black pants, and a triclops with green pants. "Nappa, how about we have a little bit of fun?" Vegeta told him. "Oh yeah, let's use the Saibamen," he responded as he took out a container. "Looks like there's only six. Looks like three of you have to sit out." "We're not playing your games!" Piccolo shouted. "Come on, Piccolo! This will be a good warm up," Yamucha said. "Grr, fine. Where are these Saibamen?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, right here," Nappa responded as he seemed to be planting something. Six beings came out of the ground, all green.

"W-What are those?" Kuririn asked. "Kakarrot, Burdock, Raditz, you stay out of this. I want to save you for myself," Nappa told them. "Sorry buddy, once these guys take care of the Saibamen, we're fighting Vegeta," Burdock responded. Nappa grit his teeth. "Oh yeah, why don't you fight me right now, and let's see who's weak!" Nappa replied. "I didn't say you were weak." "Well, at least you are compared to these guys. I would destroy you." Burdock smirked. Nappa was beet red, and steam was basically coming out of his ears. "Oh really, third class! Fight me, and we'll see who the weakling is!"

"Nappa! Control yourself!" Vegeta scolded. **" Fri'va," **Burdock insulted him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Nappa raged. "Burdock, what did you say?" Goku asked. "The Saiya-jin term for 'Coward'," he laughed. **"** **JIK'HI!** **"** Nappa cursed in Saiya-jin, still red with anger. Burdock turned around, and asked "What was that?" With a serious expression. "LOW CLASS **TAPA'MI JIK'HI**!" Nappa cursed again. "Not in front of the kids," Burdock joked with a grin on his face. "Ok, let's fight, green monsters!" Gohan said confidently. "I'll fight first," Yamucha said.

Yamucha rushed with a Rogafufuken, but the Saibaman barely avoided his jabs. BAM! A quick jab to the jaw, followed by a kick to the gut, ending with a double axe handle. Yamucha jumped into the air, charging up a Kamehameha. "HA!" Yamucha yelled, incinerating the Saibaman. "Heh, not bad. Come on, send out another one!" Yamucha taunted. "Go on," Vegeta ordered the Saibaman. "Yamucha, let me deal with this one," Ten stated as he walked up to the creature.

The Saibaman rushed him, only to punch thin air. Ten appeared behind him, and punched him in the back. The Saibaman landed on all fours, and rushed Ten again, but stopped and threw acid out of his head. Ten narrowly dodged, and saw the acid sink into the ground. Ten rushed it, and punched it, sending it flying. Ten let it come down. and punched it again, sending it flying again. "SPIKE!" Ten yelled as he hit it down with a double axe hammer. "KIKOHO!" He yelled, sending a square beam into the ground. Ten descended, and walked away. "I'll go up next," Kuririn said. "Wait baldy," Raditz commanded. "Let Gohan go and test his power."

Gohan walked up to the Saibaman, not showing an ounce of fear. Gohan rushed, and tried to finish this quickly with an uppercut, sending the Saibaman flying. He flew up, and knocked him down with a hand chop, and then attacked again by flying down and kicking him back up. He finished with a large energy blast, consuming the Saibaman. "Alright Kuririn, you can go up."

"I'm getting tired of this," Piccolo said as he blasted the remaining four with four separate beams from his fingers. "I guess it means it's my turn, right Vegeta?" "Vegeta, let's go somewhere else to do our fight," Burdock said. Nappa then came up, and got into a fighting stance.

Nappa rushed at Piccolo with a powerful punch, barely blocking it. Piccolo tried to retaliate with a punch to the gut, but Nappa used his palm to block. Nappa head-butt Piccolo knocking him back. Nappa hit him across the face, followed with a punch the gut. He then uppercut him into the air, and sent him back down with a double axe hammer. To finish him, he shot two beams from his eyes, making an explosion. "Well, one down, five to go," Nappa smirked.

* * *

"Right here," Burdock said, descending in a rocky formation. "Ok Vegeta, let's go!" Goku said, getting in a fighting stance.

Vegeta rushed Goku at a faster speed than anyone could follow except Burdock, and hitting Goku in the gut. He followed with a close range weak energy blast, and then an uppercut. Burdock rushed, fist drawn back, and tried to punch Vegeta. At the last second, Vegeta turned around and caught it, followed by a kick that Burdock caught. Raditz rushed in from behind, delivering a strong punch to Vegeta's spine, followed by Burdock kicking him on the head, knocking him into a ravine. Goku rushed in from the air, delivering a punch to Vegeta's back, and then an energy blast. Vegeta charged at the ravine, seemingly teleporting up to Goku. He delivered a medium punch to Goku's abdomen, and then charged up a point blank energy wave. This was almost intercepted with a punch by Raditz, however, Vegeta didn't even flinch. ' _This is going to be harder than I thought…'_

* * *

Ten fought his fair share of battles, but this… This was insane! Every single punch he threw, the bulky Saiya-jin just blocked or dodged every single one of them! "Yamucha!" He called, rushing over to him. Yamucha and Ten were whispering. "Alright!" They said in unison. Yamucha rushed him with a Rogafufuken, and Nappa was prepared to block. But at the last second, Yamucha fazed in and out, and landing every attack on him. Sure they didn't hurt very much, but it was annoying. When he stopped, Nappa was prepared to counter, but Yamucha back flipped. Nappa noticed Ten in the air, charging Ki into his hands. "SUPER KIKOHO!" He cried, sending a huge square of energy to Nappa. He tried to dodge, but the energy wave hit full force. Ten lowed his hands, breathing heavily. When the dust cleared, there stood Nappa, but a little bit of blood on him, and his clothes were torn off. "Is that all you got? I'm disappointed," Nappa taunted.

* * *

Burdock hit Vegeta with a medium left jab, followed by a snap kick, making him go straight to Raditz. Vegeta turned around at the last second, blasting Raditz with an energy wave at point blank range. When it cleared, it revealed Raditz, cut all around, but not dead. Meanwhile, to the left, something hit Goku. "P-Piccolo… His Ki is gone…" "The Dragon Balls can't be used anymore…" Vegeta's higher-than-average hearing picked this up. "What?! That Nappa… He got carried away!" "I have to go help them!" Goku rushed. "Hmph. Whatever, we can just go to Namek," Vegeta said.

* * *

Nappa rushed Ten, only to be blocked by Kuririn, but he was stomach punched and sent away with a chop. Chaozu tried to stop him with his psychic powers, but to no avail. Nappa punched Ten in the gut, and sent him away with a punch to the side. Ten stopped himself, and put up his guard. This seemed to be a mistake though, and Nappa cut perfectly through his arm. Ten let out a cry of pain, clutching the hole in the arm. Ten saw Chaozu rushing up in the corner of his eye, wondering what he was doing. Chaozu clutched onto Nappa's back, glowing a light aqua. _Chaozu, what are you doing? Ten_ asked telepathically. _I'm sorry Ten, I have to do this._ Chaozu replied. _Wait... No... You can't! Please, Chaozu! We'll find another way!_ Ten was on the verge of crying. Nappa was about to slam into a spiked mountain, right when Chaozu exploded. _'Your sacrifice was not in vain, Chao—Wait, what?'_ Nappa was revealed in the smoke, a little bit scratched, but still fine. "Wow, he almost had me," Nappa said. "CHAOOOOZU!" Ten raged. He raised a hand, concentrating all of his Ki, and aiming at Nappa. "SPIRIT KIKOHO!" He yelled, and a flash of light came up to Nappa.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's all for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! And if you're asking where I got the Saiya-jin language from, it's s/9338368/1/Saiyan-Language-Dictionary-Glossary . Well, here are the reviews.**_

Super Pank 13

What about using the room for training in which the fighters can send their minds back in time?  
How do you use your scene breaks?  
My android got into factory mode accidently few days ago. So I've given up on writing for now as I don't know how to fix it. **That's bad. Anyways, I told it all to you through PM, so I guess there's no use explaining it here.**

 _ **Wow guys, 6 pages in this chapter alone on Word. Well, before I leave, here are the Power Levels.**_

 _ **Goku – 7000**_

 _ **Raditz – 7300**_

 _ **Nappa – 4800**_

 _ **Piccolo – 3000**_

 _ **Vegeta – 18,000**_

 _ **Burdock - 18,000**_

 _ **Chaozu – 760**_

 _ **Yamucha – 1990**_

 _ **Ten – 2200**_

 _ **Kuririn – 2090**_

 _ **Yajirobe – 1650**_

 _ **Super Kikoho – 3000**_

 _ **Spirit Kikoho - ? (Find out next time!)**_

 _ **Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"SPIRIT KIKOHO!" Ten yelled, sending a square of energy at Nappa before he could avoid it. "At least... I didn't… Die for… Nothing…" He said before collapsing.

"Ten!" Kuririn yelled.

"Oh no!" Yamucha added.

When the light faded, it revealed Nappa. "Do you think that puny attack would kill me?" He asked rhetorically. "HAAAAH!" He yelled.

"Taiyo-Ken!" Kuririn said. "Yamucha, go!" He ordered.

Yamucha rushed, and said "ROGAFUFUKEN!" Landing every hit.

"KIENZAN!" He yelled, sending an energy disc towards Nappa, but out of sheer luck, he avoided it, but it took off his right hand, Nappa screaming in pain shortly after. "Y… You!" He shouted, rushing them.

Nappa tried to punch Kuririn, but he avoided it. Kuririn retaliated with a punch to the face, and then a kick to the gut. Yamucha jumped over him, sweeping his leg, and then elbowing his back, sending him down.

"That should take care of things," Yamucha said.

Goku finally got there, and said "Ten… Piccolo…"

"Goku!" Kuririn rushed up to him.

"Hey, Kuririn. Where's Gohan?"

"Huh? Last time I saw him, he was going over to help you."

"I've got to go, Kuririn! I can't let Gohan fight him!" Goku said, rushing to Vegeta.

Gohan finally arrived, wanting to get into the fight. "Here I go…" He said, rushing Vegeta.

Vegeta barely blocked a punch from Burdock, but Raditz came up and punched him in the side, following with a double axe handle from Burdock, slamming Vegeta into the ground.

"Gohan," Burdock said, facing him. "go back to Kakarrot. It's not safe for you here."

"B-But Grampa Burdock!" Gohan tried to argue.

"No. Go back to him!" He yelled.

"Huh, is this your grandson?" He asked. "Well, he must be powerful. I can't let him get in the way."

"No! Vegeta!" Burdock cried, but he ignored him.

Vegeta rushed Gohan, pulling his fist back, but Gohan growled silently, and blocked it.

"W-What?" Vegeta was stunned.

Gohan hit him in the gut, followed by a double axe handle, and then a Ki blast barrage, but Vegeta flew right back up, almost unharmed, and delivered a punch to the gut that could probably destroy a megalopolis, and then a double axe handle, sending him to the ground.

"Gohan!" Burdock yelled, rushing Vegeta.

Burdock went for a left jab, and then a snap kick, dealing heavy damage to Vegeta. He followed with a kick to the gut, and then an elbow to the face, sending him flying. Burdock caught up to him, but Vegeta blocked his attack, and countered with a close range energy beam, leaving Burdock with a few cuts and bruises everywhere. Raditz came up from behind, and delivered an uppercut to his back, followed by a double axe handle.

"Hey, guys!" Goku said, Kuririn and Yamucha right behind him.

"Hey.. *pant* Kakarrot," Raditz said.

"GAHHHH!" Vegeta screamed, rushing out of the hole, and punching Burdock in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He followed with a side kick, hitting him into Raditz. He went over to Kuririn and Yamucha, punching them both in the gut, and then finally went over to Goku, and punched him in the face. Raditz tried to counter with a double Sunday, but Vegeta deflected it easily, sending it into space.

"Is this all this weak planet has to off—"Vegeta was interrupted by Burdock, punching him in the gut. "I'M TIRED OF THIS PITIFUL PLANET!" Vegeta said, rushing into the sky. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE MY GALIC GUN!" "Uh oh!" Goku said, getting into the Kamehameha stance. "KA… ME…" He chanted. "HA… ME…" "GALIC GUN FIRE!" "HAAAA!" The two beams clashed, making a purple and blue light show. The obvious victor of the two was the Galic Gun, pushing back the Kamehameha little by little. "B-Burdock!" Goku cried for help. "Right!" He said, getting into the stance. "KAA…. MEEE… HAA… MEEE…" He chanted, a blue sphere forming in-between his hands. "HAAA!" He fired the beam, clashing into the Galic Gun, but the Galic Gun was still pushing it back. "KA…" A childish voice yelled. "ME…. HA… ME…" The voice chanted. "HAAA!" Another blue sphere went into the Galic Gun, but the Galic Gun was being pushed back. "W-What? NO!" Vegeta yelled. The beam eventually caught up to Vegeta, sending him into space.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta yelled, being thrown into space, but he got out of the way before dying. "DARN THEM!" He shouted. "I have to go into Oozaru, it's my only choi— "Vegeta cut himself off. "WHERE'S THE MOON?!" He yelled again." Kakarrot must have prepared to destroy the moon before I got here." He chuckled. "No matter," he said, forming a sphere in his hand, and sending it into space.

 _ **All right, guys. Sorry for the short chapter, but I made a lot of progress and I forgot to save, and Word says I have no unsaved docs. Goodbye for now.**_

 _ **Now, on to the PLS.**_

 **Gohan (Angry) – 3,000**

 **Vegeta (Post Kamehameha) – 10,000**

 **Spirit Kikoho – 4,000**

 **Burdock – 18,000**

 **Burdock (Post Kamehameha) – 12,000**

 **Goku (Post Kamehameha) – 5,000**


End file.
